And This One's For You
by breathe4her
Summary: Glee club has never been hotter. Lima, Ohio has never been more exciting. Spashley x Faberry on the horizon.
1. Mini Pilot

**Disclaimer: Fox, Ryan Murphy - Glee. The-N, Tom Lynch - South of Nowhere.**

**And This One's For You**

_Mini Pilot – 1x1.5_

Lima, Ohio. The most boring place on the face of the planet.

That was how Ashley Davies was looking at it. Turned out that her mother Christine, aka the gold digging whore, had somewhat changed into a normal human being and fell in love.

With a guy from Lima fucking Ohio.

"Straighten up Ashley, honestly." Christine scowled from the passenger side while her teenage daughter drove.

"Remind me again why we left everything good in LA to live in the middle of nowhere?" Ashley grumbled from behind the steering wheel of her new black Caymen S. It was a bribery gift from both her mom and new soon-to-be stepdad.

"Maybe you'll learn to appreciate more than what money can offer." Christine replied nonchalantly.

Ashley scoffed and glared at her mother for a few seconds before stepping on the gas just a little more. "Are you serious right now? You've gone through man after man, using them for their money."

"Well the important thing is I learned my lesson. Now would you stop whining, you're not five anymore."

"Please, you were never around long enough to hear me whine." Ashley mumbled and made a sharp turn down a road. They finally passed that 'Welcome to Lima' sign and she tightened her grip even harder on the wheel.

"Look, I'm sorry I dragged you away from your friends. I just thought maybe we can all kind of start a new beginning together." The older brunette replied, her hand briefly touching Ashley's arm. "I'm sure your boyfriend Aiden will forgive you for leaving him behind."

Ashley slammed on the brakes and stared at her mother. "Boyfriend? Mom, Aiden and I have been best friends since we were kids. He never was my boyfriend. Ever."

"Okay, you didn't have to slam on the brakes to tell me this." Christine frowned.

Pulling her shades on top of her head, she sighed heavily. "I'm gay, okay? I love the ladies and if this town is as close minded as half of your snooty friends back home, well they're going to want to head for cover. I may have agreed to move here with you but I didn't agree to hide who I am." Ashley watched the facial expressions from her mom go from horrified to panic to somewhat understanding.

"I know you like girls. I've seen many of them sneak out of the house often enough. I just thought Aiden and you would make a great couple." Christine shrugged. "I don't expect you to hide who you are, but don't expect to be accepted either."

"First of all, just the mere thought of Aiden being, ugh, that sends my gag reflexes into overdrive. Second of all I never fit in at King so it won't bother me either way." Ashley yanked her sunglasses back over her eyes and finally entered the small town she'd soon call home.

--

After pulling up to a modern white picket fence house, Ashley was ushered by the man who stole her mom's heart and into a medium size bedroom upstairs. He smiled kindly at her and welcomed her 'home' before closing the door and letting her adjust to her new bedroom.

It was quite decent in size and she cursed herself for not shipping her drum set over. Christine mentioned it'd be a little rude and if she was allowed to have one, they'd buy her a new set. However, Ashley's old drum set was a gift from her dad before he passed away so she gave it to Aiden to hang to.

A double size bed sat in the corner of the room by the window. A dresser aligned perfectly with it on the other side. What caught Ashley's eye the most was the smaller, tinier bed in the form of a crib by a rocking chair closest to the door. She frowned and put down her bags before making her way towards the crib, her hand trailing over the purple fleece blanket that was made up neatly in it. Glancing up she noticed a framed picture hanging on the wall of an older blonde holding a young toothless brunette in her arms.

"Maybe I was given the wrong room?" She asked herself in confusion.

"No, this would be your room."

Ashley jumped at the male voice coming from behind her and swung around, only to be met with a taller guy with a mohawk, smiling at her. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I'm Puck."

"Puck?" The brunette raised her eyebrow and then let out an unsatisfied groan. "Please tell me I'm dreaming. It's already killing me that I have to share a bathroom with a guy, someone failed to mention there'd be two teenage guys hanging around."

The boy let out a boyish grin. "Pretty LA girl getting her panties in a bunch?"

"Shut up." She spat and raised an eyebrow. "Is your brother as annoying as you?"

"Hey girl, don't hate. You don't know me." He stepped more into the room and shrugged. "And I don't have a brother. I'm a single Jew," he nodded a little, "literally and sadly."

Ashley stared at him for a few minutes before snorting. "I wonder why. Charm seems to ooze out of your ass naturally."

Puck grinned and nodded. "Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the empty desk. "I think your dad gave me the wrong room."

"No, he didn't." He shook his head and walked over to the crib. "I was at pre-football practice earlier and didn't have a chance to move this into my room. I'll get it in there tomorrow after school if that's cool?"

The brunette tilted her head in question sideways before pointing at the framed picture hanging above with crib. "Is she yours?"

Puck stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Her name's Noelle. She's here every second weekend."

"Oh." Ashley smiled faintly at the cuteness of the little girl. She seemed to have resembled the young girl in the photo but she could see the resemblance between daughter and father. "Is she the mother?"

"Quinn? Yeah. That's my favourite picture of them both plus it eases Noelle to see her mom's face close by when it's bedtime." He bashfully put his head down before scratching behind his neck. "My name's really Noah but everyone calls me Puck, you know, Puckerman."

"Yeah," Ashley managed to laugh at her own stupidity, "I got it. Sorry, I'm Ashley. I don't mean to come off as a bitch but everything's so different around here."

"Maybe so but hopefully you'll find your place. And if you think you're a bitch, meet Quinn. She can pretty much make anyone cry." Puck snickered while picking up a soft teddy bear.

"Is Noelle named after you?"

The mohawk boy nodded with pride. "I named her Noelle. Quinn decided she wanted her to have one last name only and Fabray's a lot shorter than Puckerman. We compromised and I think Noelle suits her."

Agreeing, brown eyes scanned over the picture one last time before taking in the guy before her. "So you're going to be the new brother, I've never had a Jewish brother before."

They shared a laugh and Puck pointed at her. "And I've never met a bitch from the west coast either so we're even."

Ashley figured that maybe the change would be a good thing. After all, she'd always wanted a big brother. Her half-sister was in Baltimore and they only saw each other on holidays. Plus he seemed to be a ladies type man, maybe he'd be able to introduce her to some fine women at school.

Watching Puck leave her alone to get settled in, she realized she was looking forward to finding out what Lima, Ohio had to offer.

* * *

"Would you stop pacing back and forth? You're about to make me yak all over the floor." Finn Hudson sighed for the hundredth time as his girlfriend paced around her room.

"If you yak on the floor Finn Hudson, you'll cleaning it up and I'll hold out for weeks." Quinn Fabray whipped her head around to glare at her boyfriend. "And don't you dare tell me I'm not putting out; you totally got past third base last night."

Finn couldn't help but grin at the memory but was quickly slapped out of it – literally. "Ow! What the hell?"

"All you ever think about is sex!" She cried and went back to pacing. "School starts tomorrow and we're finally seniors. Don't you care what others will think of us?"

"No." Finn frowned and stood up from the bed. "Look Quinn, you're captain of the Cheerios again, what's gotten into you?"

"Glee!" The blonde shrieked. "Ever since we joined that stupid club, we've been merely blips on the radar. It's not fair."

"Don't you think you're being a little shallow?" The tall boy raised an eyebrow. "I mean you enjoy glee right? Mr. Shue is totally dominating the school with this club. We're the cool guys now not football and cheerleading." Finn shrugged. "Puck even joined glee and stuck with it, that's gotta tell you something, right?"

Quinn scoffed. "I could care less about what he decides to do." She crossed her arms and leaned against her dresser. "Just because he's the father of my baby it doesn't mean I have to have an interest in what he does."

The tall boy pierced his lips together before approaching his girlfriend carefully. "Noelle loves him just as much as she loves you. He's been a good supportive dad and I think you need to give him more credit for sticking to his role."

"I know he's great with her," she sighed and scratched her forehead, "that's not even in question. Just because he's the best football star next to you, doesn't mean I have to be impressed with the fact that he's in glee."

Finn nodded slowly and looked around the plain white room with a few posters scattered along the walls. "Speaking of Noelle, maybe we should grab her from your sister so we can head to dinner."

Quinn genuinely smiled at the idea of her daughter joining them for dinner in public. It wasn't often Noelle would be in their presence because her grandmother had insisted that Quinn live a normal teenage life. After the whole debacle with Rachel Berry spilling the truth to Finn about who the real father was, Quinn's parents had found out and were more than supportive even though disappointment was evident.

It took awhile for the Glee Club to go back to the way it was. Finn had realized that he was in love with Quinn and only in like with Rachel. The brunette songstress had made him feel new things but she also taught him that running away from things you were scared of wouldn't help you in the long run. He didn't care if his former best friend was the father, he wanted to be a part of their lives because he loved Quinn more than anything.

Puck had taken full responsibility and started to take things seriously once his one-stand started showing more. He took Quinn to her appointments, he found himself a job so he could afford to buy baby things and he even told his dad about his situation and they had managed to clear out the spare junk room and make it a nursery for the baby when he had her on his weekends.

On the day of Quinn's due date, she was surrounded by her family and a few selected friends. Finn held her left hand while Puck stood on her right side, taking the bashing from the girl that was in labour. Over nine hours later, baby Noelle Spencer Fabray was born and welcomed into a group of people that were going to love her for the rest of her life.

"Mom?" Quinn entered the laundry room to find the older blonde throwing a load into the dryer. "Have you seen Noelle?"

"Yeah," Paula smiled and nodded towards the play area that was set up for the 10month old, "your sister's been keeping her company. Do you know where you guys are going for dinner?"

"Somewhere child friendly," Finn smiled and glanced towards the direction of the play room, "I was thinking Olive Garden. Noelle seems to love the soup there."

Quinn nodded in agreement and scooted past her mother. She heard Paula asking Finn about his car and safety issues. Smirking to herself she turned the corner to find her brunette daughter giggling at the puppet show her sister was putting on. "You should join drama, Spence."

Spencer looked up at her older sister wide eyed and put her homemade sock puppets down, much to Noelle's protest. "I did." She replied quietly and went back to entertaining the little girl. "Remember you made sure they put my name in the brochure as a male during our last performance last Spring?"

The cheerleader twisted her face slightly when a tinge of guilt washed through her. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Whatever." The other blonde replied with a shrug. In truth she was used to her sister's mean antics. However when she was still pregnant with the baby, Quinn had managed to be nice for six months straight. She had managed to be a friend to Spencer but once she learned that she was back on the Cheerios with her old position, everything changed back to how she used to be.

"Have plans with RuPaul tonight?" Quinn asked while picking up her daughter and nuzzling her cheek.

"No and her name is Rachel." Spencer shot up from the floor and started cleaning up Noelle's toys. "I don't get why you have to be such a snob." With that she stormed out of the room, shoving past Finn, who was just entering the room.

Quinn sighed heavily and watched the little brunette's eyes furrow while looking in the direction where her Auntie had just stormed off. "I'm sorry baby," she whispered and pressed her forehead against Noelle's.

Noelle's eyes lit up when she noticed the tall football player standing confused in the doorway. She struggled in her mother's arms before she was put down and made her way over to Finn. She giggled when he picked her up and sat her easily on his shoulder. "Ready munchkin?"

Quinn smiled at the display and blinked when Spencer walked back into the room with Noelle's baby bag. "You didn't have to do that."

"Elle already had a bath earlier," Spencer said softly and tickled the girl's feet, "but there is an extra outfit in there in case she decides to have some of your spaghetti again." Her smile lit up the room and Quinn felt bad for treating her sister with such disrespect.

"You mean your spaghetti?" Quinn asked lightly with a smile. "I'm sorry Spence, I tend to get out of line with you and I'm sorry. Would you like to join us tonight?"

"You know as a sister it's kind of a given that we're supposed to fight. We're supposed to insult each other; especially in public, but Rachel has done nothing wrong to you and I just don't understand it after everything she's done for you while being pregnant." Spencer shook her head in disapproval. "Yeah, okay, so it really wasn't her place to say anything about Puck and you but if she hadn't, would you have told the truth? Rachel's been nothing but kind and generous so just get off her back already." The younger blonde wanted to make a scene by storming out of the room again but her stomach made a funny noise. "And yes, I'd love to join you three." She smiled and went off to grab her things.

Finn whistled and wrapped an arm around Quinn's slumped shoulder. His other hand held onto Noelle securely, who was busy tapping away at the top of his head. "At least she accepted your offer."

Quinn glanced up at him with a scowl and grabbed Noelle's bag. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Finn sighed and held onto the little girl properly, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, we'll make her nice again." He whispered before following his girlfriend like a lost puppy.


	2. Mini Pilot Pt 2

**Thank you all to those who have reviewed, added this to your fav/alerts. I hope you enjoy this because I'm having fun creating it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of it (except for Noelle). Fox, The-N, Ryan Murphy & Tom Lynch take credit for the amazing characters otherwise.**

**Mini Pilot 1x1.2**

Rachel Berry woke up as soon as her alarm clock went off. A smile graced her lips as she threw her hair back in a ponytail and started her music. It was the first day of school since the summer break and she couldn't be more thrilled about getting into that choir room for glee practice.

Summer break wasn't that bad, she went to Vegas and New York with her two dads and saw a couple of Broadway shows along the way. Academics and singing interested her more than travelling though. After spilling the beans about Finn not being the dad to Quinn's baby, Rachel realized that she was once again alone in the world. The others from the Glee Club spoke to her only when spoken to and the energy that was once filling that choir room, quickly dwindled after that.

Luckily she had Spencer Carlin come to her rescue. The two were always close acquaintances but before their sophomore year ended, they clicked and became best friends quickly. The blonde had helped her realize that everyone had their own problems and just because she was the one that brought Quinn's secret to light, it didn't make her a bad person.

Finn Hudson tried to pursue what Rachel had wanted for so long; a relationship. It didn't take her long to figure out he was trying to get back at Quinn and the brunette realized that he wasn't what she wanted to begin with. She was in love with the idea of being a star at the school as well as dating the star of their football team.

"Bear? You have ten more minutes before your breakfast gets cold!" Paul, one of Rachel's dad's yells through her bedroom door.

"Coming dad!" Rachel finished applying her light make up and checking herself out in the mirror one last time. She had chosen to wear a pink plaid skirt with one of her many matching argyle sweaters.

"Good morning Rachel." Simon grinned at his daughter. "Excited about school?"

"I am." She nodded and flipped hair over her shoulder. "I think this year's going to be different, I can feel it. I'm going to help Mr. Shue with new material for Glee Club. I think he'll like what I have to offer."

"That's our girl," Paul glanced at his husband with an adorable smile, "always thinking ahead."

Rachel beamed proudly and dug into her pancake breakfast, making sure not to drip any syrup on her new school clothes.

"Is Mr. Shuester holding practice today?" Simon's brown eyes asked.

After swallowing her food, Rachel shook her head. "No, he'll probably post a sign-up sheet for the first two days in hopes that more students will join."

"Will you be home after school?" Paul asked, glancing over towards the other man before looking at his daughter. "Simon and I will be having our weekly yoga meeting and Michael's boyfriend's home sick with the flu. We'll be holding it here."

"I'll probably head over to Spencer's anyway." Rachel shrugged like it was no big deal. She only went over to the Carlin household when she knew Quinn wouldn't be around. It was hard for her to be around the cheerleader after six months of claiming her as a friend while she was pregnant; only to be dropped in three seconds flat after giving birth to Noelle.

Paul and Simon both nodded before clearing their plates off the table.

Rachel quickly did the same and grabbed her school bag and light rain coat. She kissed each parent on the cheek before texting Spencer to let her know she was on her way to pick her up for school.

* * *

Ashley pulled up to a rather large white house with black shudders surrounding each window. She surveyed it through the mist of rain that was falling down. The gloomy weather was a change for her and it had only been a day. She wasn't used to much rain back in LA.

"Thanks for doing this," Puck gave Ashley a small smile, "I really want to see Noelle, it's been a few days."

"That's okay, I don't mind." Ashley nodded sweetly and watched as the guy opened the door and ran towards the front door of the house.

Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, she noticed a red VW beetle convertible pull up in front of her and honk the horn. Casting her eyes quickly back to the house, her heart immediately jump-started at the leggy blonde in a skirt, giggling and running towards the vehicle in front of her. It was as if the mysterious blonde happened to notice her black Cayman S stick out substantially and blue ocean eyes were swept up in a swirl of chocolate brown.

Blinking, Ashley ducked her head down a bit when the blonde smiled in question at her before hopping into the beetle and taking off down the road.

"She's nice, Quinn." Puck's voice could be heard outside the car and when the passenger side door opened, his head poked through. "Thanks for the lift, I'm just gonna run to school since there's no room for me."

Ashley quirked an eyebrow at him and shook her head. "What?"

"Quinn," he ushered the blonde forward and sat her down in the car seat, "this is Ashley, Ashley, Quinn. I'll see you two at school." And then the door shut and Puck was off running towards the direction where the VW beetle had taken off to.

"Hi." Ashley nodded awkwardly and pressed on the gas a little before peeling onto the road.

"Sorry Puck did this." Quinn apologized and swallowed as Ashley smiled towards her.

"It's okay." The brunette shrugged. "You have a beautiful daughter by the way." She laughed at Quinn's confused look. "Puck has a picture of you and Noelle hanging up above her crib. She's adorable."

The blonde cheerleader blushed. "Thanks." She shifted in the leather seat a bit and bit her lip. "She's pretty much everything to me."

Ashley grinned and made a left turn, noticing the school wasn't too far away. "Care to tell me what to expect at this school?"

"Drama." Quinn quickly replied. "Don't mess with the popular kids or you'll receive a slushie in the face and believe me, it's not pleasant."

"How do you know who's popular or not?" Ashley slowed down and made her way into the student parking lot.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. Hazel eyes immediately fell onto her two verbal punching bags. "If you hang out with those two, you'll be slushied; well, not so much the blonde one because I have a duty to protect her _somewhat_, but the brunette is fair game."

Ashley frowned and started to wonder if this Quinn was going to be another Madison Duarte she'd have to deal with all year long. "Thanks for that I guess."

"If you like grape slushies in your face every morning then be my guest." Quinn shrugged and opened the door. "Thanks for the ride."

The brunette nodded slowly and locked her car behind her, quickly making her way into the school where it was dry. Sighing heavily, she found her arm being looped through by Quinn's. "Did you forget something in my car?"

"I think maybe we should start over. You can hang out with whoever you want but this school can be pretty brutal sometimes. I just wanted to give you a fair warning." The cheerleader smiled a bit and dragged Ashley towards the office, "come on, we'll get you registered and I'll show you around."

Ashley snorted. "Try going to a school like King High."

* * *

"I didn't get a good look at her." Spencer sighed, sitting at her desk. "The rain was in the way."

"But you think the new girl's a total babe?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow and grinned towards Kurt as a blush made its way up the blonde's cheek.

"Like I said, I didn't get a good look at her." Spencer mumbled shyly.

"You should've seen the car she was driving." Rachel piped in and glanced towards the teacher, who was busy writing things on the board.

"Since when are you into cars?" Kurt spoke up and fixed his stylish scarf before catching Spencer's gaze. "What kind of car anyway? My dad works on them, I think I can see if she's worth it or not."

"I don't know." Spencer shrugged. "A Porsche of some sort."

"Ou girl, I think it's safe to say her money is definitely hot." Mercedes laughed. The noise in their direction of the classroom caused the teacher to turn around and discipline them for not paying attention.

Rachel tuned out her best friend's conversation after that because she really didn't want to start off the school year badly with her teachers.

Before long the bell rang and students scattered off to their next class. Rachel and Spencer linked arms as they made their way to the other side of the hall. Mr. Shuester turned the corner and bumped right into the girls, sending books crashing to the floor.

"Oh god," he laughed embarrassedly and rubbed his head before kneeling down to help pick up loose papers, "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's okay Mr. Shue." Rachel grinned politely and handed Spencer her book. "While you're here I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure Rachel, what's up?" He smiled at her and fixed his tie a bit.

"Well I have a few proposals this year for glee and I wanted to go over them with you." The brunette singer started to ruffle through her bag when Mr. Shuester stopped her.

"I'd love too but right now is not a good time though, I'm meeting Miss Pillsbury." He looked at her apologetically. "Feel free to stop by after school or better yet, tomorrow we'll have our first meeting of the school year and you can share it with me then."

Brown eyes lit up as Rachel nodded her head enthusiastically and squealed towards her best friend.

"Oh Spencer," Mr. Shuester snapped his fingers and gave her a charming smile, "I really hope you decide to follow Rachel to rehearsal tomorrow. I think you'll be a great addition to the group."

Spencer sputtered slightly before shaking her head. "Quinn would hate it if I joined. She'd probably end up quitting and it'd be my fault."

"No," Rachel shook her head, "she won't. I've watched her perform, she secretly breathes for it. I say go for it Spence, please?"

The blonde cast her gaze between the teacher and Rachel before biting her lip. She had always wanted to belong somewhere. "Fine but if she puts up a fuss I'm out of there."

Mr. Shuester patted her on the back and grinned. "Awesome, I'll see you two after school tomorrow. Don't be late!"

Spencer groaned once he was out of ear shot. "Way to put me on the spot!"

"Oh come on, you already said you weren't going back into drama this year. You need some sort of extracurricular activity thrown in there somewhere." Rachel pointed out with a serious face. "So your sister's a bitch, we all know this but don't let that bring you down when I know you've wanted to be in glee since Mr. Shue took over."

"Quinn can be a bitch." Spencer grumbled and chewed on her lip while thinking about it. "Okay I'll go but Rach-"

"No buts! You're going and you're going to enjoy it." The singer grinned and looped her arm back through her best friend's. "Hey Spence?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that maybe if Coach Sylvester never asked Quinn to be Queen Cheerio again, she'd still be smiling _with_ me rather than laughing _at_ me?" Rachel swallowed and adjusted the books in her arm.

Spencer smiled sadly. "You know what sucks about this is that she really liked you. However she likes to be center of attention more and after Elle was born, she maybe thought she'd no longer get that attention and figured becoming a cheerleader again will give her what she wants."

The brunette could only nod and sigh heavily.

* * *

"Hey." Finn smiled as he slid in beside his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I know I said I'd give you a ride home today but Coach Tanaka is going hard on us this year."

Quinn nodded and waved him off a bit. "It's fine. I was going to ask Ashley if she wanted to come over for a bit."

Ashley blinked up from the book that she was reading when she heard her name. "Sorry?"

Quinn laughed, as did the other cheerleaders around the large cafeteria table. "I was inviting you over after school. We had cheerleading practice but turns out Coach Sylvester is actually sick and on the first day of school too."

"Bummer." Brittany, a fellow blonde Cheerio, put her head down in sincere sadness.

Finn gaped openly at the new girl and cleared his throat when Quinn smacked him upside the head. He quickly looked away but couldn't ignore the 'pussy whipped' snickers from around the table.

"Sorry, how rude of me," the head cheerleader rolled her eyes a bit, "Ashley this is my boyfriend Finn, Finn meet Ashley, she's fresh from LA."

"Oh, cool." Finn smiled and nodded, letting go of the tanned hand that reached out to him. "So why didn't you bring the sun with you?"

Brittany scoffed. "Because stupid, she can't reach it."

'Wow' Ashley mouthed with a snicker and closed her book. "Um, didn't think we needed it I guess."

"I hate cheering in the rain anyway." Santana sighed heavily and looked at her nails before throwing a smirk towards Brittany. "Wanna come over after school Brit?"

"Sure." Brittany beamed. "You want to join us Ashley?"

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, sorry Brit, I already claimed her and I doubt she wants to i_join/i_ you two."

The dark Latina smirked. "You never know there Q, she could be a rainbow chaser."

Ashley couldn't help but laugh and nod slowly. "You two are together?"

"Oh we're not dating," Brittany quickly clarified, "we just have sex," she paused, "a lot."

Finn cleared his throat and chuckled with the rest of the girls. "Way to be subtle Brittany."

"No kidding!" Santana scowled and grabbed her lunch before snapping her fingers for the clueless blonde to follow.

"What? It's not like it's a secret anymore." Brittany pouted and followed the girl.

"Sorry about them." Quinn waved them off and tucked golden hair behind her ears. "So did you want to come over afterwards?"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I um, I need to find Puck though and see if he needs a ride home first."

"Seriously? It's your first day and he already has you tight in his grip?" Finn scoffed with a frown and scanned the room, finding him flirting with a few other girls. "He's such a man tramp."

"Finn, Ashley's basically his sister." The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, my mom is marrying his dad." Ashley didn't sound overly excited about it all but she'd deal.

"Oh." The tall football player shook his head. "I'm sorry for my earlier outburst. My foot tends to live in my mouth."

"It happens." Ashley chuckled and licked her lips, finally taking in the rest of the students taking up the cafeteria space. Scanning through the crowds she noticed a familiar pair of blue eyes meet hers and she felt that same heart flip like she did earlier that morning. "Who is that?" She pointed towards them.

Quinn and Finn looked in the direction that was being pointed out and the boy spoke first. "Oh, the blonde?"

"Yeah." Ashley smiled over at them across the room but was met with a scowl from the other blonde.

"Spencer Carlin, she's Quinn's si-" He was elbowed in the stomach and flinched, rubbing where his girlfriend made contact.

"She's your, what?" The brunette asked confused.

"Sympathy friend." Quinn quickly recovered. "Uh, remember this morning when I said not to hang out with the blonde and brunette that was walking by?"

"No, well yes, but no... it was raining quite hard, I didn't get a look." Ashley frowned. "Didn't I see her come out of your house this morning?" She asked gesturing to Spencer from across the room.

"Yeah, you did. I helped her with her hair." Quinn's face twisted in disgust at her own lie and rolled her eyes. "Okay, she's my sister."

Ashley's eyes travelled over towards where Spencer was sitter and tilted her head. She scanned the girl from head to toe and bit her lip. "The only resemblance I see is the hair."

Quinn nodded. "Half-sister. My mom cheated on Arthur with a doctor from her former workplace. She ended up pregnant with me but luckily Arthur was full of forgiveness and accepted me as his own. Twelve months after I was born, Spencer came along, blah blah blah."

"Well you just come off all kinds of excited that you're her sister." The brunette sarcastically spoke. "I get it; I've been there with my own half-sister. She came along after my dad passed away. We get along now though."

Quinn shrugged. "She helps out a lot with Noelle. It's just she's so high strung on not caring what people think of her, it kind of makes it hard for me to stay on top."

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "You're kidding me right? I thought the cheerleaders would be nicer in this smaller place. I knew this girl, Madison Duarte, she was the head cheerleader at my old school. The biggest homophobic bitch you'll ever meet and always judging others." She went to gather her lunch garbage up and tuck her book away in her hoodie pocket. "I'm sorry Quinn but I couldn't stand her and what she wanted to be recognized as and I don't think I can be friends with you if that's what you choose to do."

Shocked, the blonde cheerleader looked almost offended. "I'm _not_ homophobic, okay? I have friends that are gay."

"I didn't say you were." Ashley pointed out. "I'm just saying if being popular means so much to you that you have to disown your own sister, it's really not the kind of character I care to be around."

"I love my sister. I just don't understand her most of the time."

"And I bet she doesn't understand why you have to act the way you do." The brunette reasoned thoughtfully. She threw an apologetic look towards Finn then back at Quinn. "I don't know you so maybe I'm reading into this wrong. I'm sorry."

Before Quinn allowed Ashley walk away, she grabbed her wrist. "Please, just stay? I admit I can be a little bitchy and seem like I don't care most of the time but I do. I guess that's the problem, I care too much."

"Maybe so," Ashley sat back down slowly and took a look around the room piled with different teenagers in mixed groups, "but in the end you have to wonder if what you're caring about is worth losing some pretty amazing friendships you could be making."

Quinn sat there quietly and glanced down at her salad.

Finn rubbed her back and shared a light smile with the brunette. "I guess I'm going to go find Puck and let him know I can drive him home."

Quinn nodded and kissed him briefly before he left the cafeteria.

Ashley sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm being harsh."

"No," the blonde cheerleader shook her head and directed her sights over towards her sister and best friend, "don't be. There's only one other person that's brave enough to tell me where to go and for that, she'll always have an everlasting impression on me."

Ashley raised an eyebrow and noticed a small smile tug at the corner of Quinn's lip while she openly looked at the brunette sitting next to Spencer.


	3. The Gloves Come Off

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews & PM's. It's kind of fun doing a crossover like this, I just hope it's working. =) _

_**Disclaimer: **Fox, R. Murphy - The-N, T. Lynch._

**(1x2) The Gloves Come Off**

Quinn and Ashley walked into the Carlin household, finding it eerily quiet. Usually the blonde would find her daughter in the living room playing with her toys while Paula would finish watching her daytime television.

"Mom?" Quinn called out and finally heard movement coming from the play room. "Must've been a boring day for television." She mused and threw Ashley a grin, gesturing for the brunette to follow her into the kitchen. "Thirsty?"

Ashley nodded and took a moment to check out the house she was currently in. It was so clean and tidy, you would've thought it was simply an old couples home instead of one that occupied two teenagers and a baby.

"Quinn, you're home!" Paula walked in briskly with Noelle attached to her side, hazel eyes wide and alert. The older blonde stopped in her tracks when she noticed an unfamiliar face. "Hi." She greeted politely.

"Mom," Quinn smiled and took Noelle off her hands, "this is Ashley. She and her mom just moved here from LA."

"Wow," Paula nodded, "pretty far away from home aren't you?"

"Blame my mom for falling in love." Ashley replied almost plainly. "If I had it my way, I would've stayed in LA by myself or move to Baltimore with my sister. But," she sighed dramatically, "I'm not eighteen yet so I can't."

Paula and Quinn exchanged smirks before glancing at the brunette.

"Anyway, your daughter was nice enough to show me around the school and invite me over for a bit." She caught the eyes of a very curious little girl and smiled, causing Noelle to grin and struggle in Quinn's arms.

"That was sweet of her." Paula tapped Quinn on the shoulder and moved to grab a list off of the fridge. "I'm going to go grab some things for dinner tonight, Ashley you're more than welcomed to stay."

Ashley looked a little surprised at the invite and hesitantly nodded her head. "Oh, okay. I'll have to call my mom and make sure she has nothing special planned." She snorted at the thought. Christine was never that 'motherly' type but after seeing Ira Puckerman for over six months, Ashley wasn't so sure what her mom could be capable of.

"I'll be back in a bit girls." The older blonde smiled and gave a little wave while she walked towards the main door. "Oh Ashley? Are you a vegan?"

"Um," Ashley looked between her and Quinn, "I'm not picky?"

Quinn laughed and sat Noelle on the counter next to Ashley so the girl would stop fussing to meet someone new. She held her tightly but allowed her to reach for the brunette's hoodie string. "Mom likes to accommodate guests to their liking. We eat some meat but not all the time. Spencer's more vegan than the rest of the family."

Ashley smiled a little at small tidbit of the younger blonde. "Yeah well I'm really not picky. I was just taught to eat what was in front of me."

Paula nodded before completely making her way out of the house.

Noelle seemed to have somehow made her way into Ashley arms, smiling with wide hazel eyes while checking out every detail of the brunette's face.

"This is Noelle. I think she likes you." Quinn smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek before running her fingers through Noelle's fine dark hair. "I'm going to change quickly, do you mind watching her for two seconds?"

Ashley shook her head no and briefly wondered if the Quinn she was sharing time with at that moment was the true Quinn.

Noelle stared for a few more seconds at Ashley, her tiny fingers mapping out her face before she glanced around the room and realized there were no more familiar faces.

Ashley's face turned to panic when a frown dropped on the little girl's face and small lips start to quiver slightly. "Oh no no," she whispered, bouncing Noelle up and down, "please don't cry. Please? I promise I'm not mean in any way."

Noelle seemed to stop and hesitate in her breakdown. She whimpered a little like she wanted to cry but then she heard humming.

Ashley rocked Noelle back and forth in her arms, humming one of her dad's old rock songs. She proceeded to pick up the chorus quietly and smiled when the small girl stared at her contently.

Lost in her own world with a small child in her arms, Ashley never heard the front door open and close. She was also unaware of the audience she had until Noelle noticed movement from the corner of her eye. Once her hazel eyes were caught onto two familiar faces, she squealed and tried to wiggle her way out of Ashley's arms.

"Hi Elle." Spencer smiled widely and moved forward to take the girl from the brunette. Her eyes caught chocolate brown and she gave a gentle nod. "Hi."

"Hi." Ashley responded softly and handed Noelle over. "Um, Quinn was just changing quickly."

Spencer smiled and let her niece play with her hair. "I'm Spencer." She held out her hand.

"Ashley." The brunette caught the soft hand of the blonde's in a handshake, eyes never breaking from the other.

The two girls were brought out of the moment when Noelle giggled at the person in the kitchen doorway.

"Rachel," Spencer nodded her head for the other brunette to step forward, "I think Elle wants you."

Rachel laughed a little and happily took Noelle from Spencer's arms, nuzzling the soft baby cheek.

"This is Rachel." Spencer patted the brunette on the back and moved to grab a couple of water bottles.

"You have a good voice." Rachel offered politely towards the new girl. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop but you do have potential."

Ashley grinned and licked her lips. "I can sing but I don't make it a habit. Noelle was getting fussy with me because hello, complete stranger."

"Yeah, she'll warm up quick." Spencer cooed and grinned when her niece tugged on Rachel's hair hard. "Ease up there baby Q." She gently pried small fingers from strands of hair.

"Did you call your mom yet?" Quinn came strutting back in the room with tight jeans and a Cheerio hoodie, her hair down from its regular ponytail. Stopping short in front of the counter she glanced at the newcomers in the house and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Hey Spence, Berry."

Rachel bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at her greeting. Chocolate eyes took in a very different dressed Quinn than she was used to seeing. It was either the Cheerios cheerleading uniform or baby doll dresses and maternity clothes. "Fabray." She shot back but held back some hostility as the blonde's daughter was currently relaxed in her arms.

"Where's Finn?" Spencer asked her sister while grabbing a handful of crackers and the half empty Oreo cookie box, not realizing Ashley was watching her every action.

"Practice." Quinn replied and nudged Spencer in the side. "Care to share some of those cookies?"

Spencer snorted and clutched it to her chest. "Yeah right, you're so particular about your weight you barely touch these things. What would Coach Sylvester think? What is it that she said once... `You know Quinn, now that your water breaking is no longer threatening the very lives unfortunate enough to be in this school with you, perhaps you should back off the craving foods. No one wants to watch a fat cheerleader shaking her junk around. They have the circus for that," she pulled a dramatic 'Sue Sylvester' face, "'and Glee club.'"

Quinn gasped and wanted nothing more than to smack her sister across the face but somehow found it rather amusing that Spencer remembered that day she returned to school after Noelle was born. "That was not nice, you bitch."

"Ouch." Spencer mock-pouted. "You've called me worse."

Ashley's eyes widened at the scene folding out before her and then cleared her throat. "I'm so glad I'm not a cheerleader," she finally spoke. Both blonde sisters looked at her with similar eyebrow quirks that she couldn't help but smile a little. "I'd have told this Sue Sylvester to suck it and suck it hard."

"Do you have a death wish?" Rachel spoke up with small frown. "No one messes with her."

"I'm from LA, I've seen scarier things." Ashley muttered. "Besides," she caught Quinn's gaze, "why would you want to be a part of that anyway?"

"She needs to be on top of the world, don't you, _Q_?" Spencer backed away from her sister and shoved the cookie box into her hands. "Have fun, don't forget to throw up afterwards, I'm sure it'll do Coach proud."

"Spencer!" Quinn seethed and placed the box on the counter. "You really need to get your loser ass out of my sight and don't forget to take Stubbles with you."

A look of hurt washed across Rachel's face and Quinn tried her best to ignore it and the immediate guilt she was feeling. Instead, she took Noelle from the brunette and turned her back. Rachel made a quick exit and made her way into the living room.

"Have fun being friends with this one. You make one wrong move she doesn't like she'll drop you too." Spencer looked at Ashley and shrugged. "Oh and Quinn? Need I remind you who stood up for you after you left Coach Sylvester's office in tears? Rachel. She marched in there and ripped through one side of her to the other, granted it did no good but she did that for _you._ I still don't understand why she cares but she does." She huffed angrily and marched out of the room, shutting the sliding doors that separated the two rooms.

Ashley blinked and grabbed her backpack that was on the floor beside her. "I think maybe it's best I do go home for dinner."

Quinn sighed heavily and shook her head. "Please don't."

"Why?" Ashley furrowed her eyebrows. "You're so hot and cold and I've only known you for a _day. _What is it that bothers you about Rachel so much? She barely said two words and you insult her. I get that you and Spencer fight, you're sisters. But that other girl didn't deserve to be in the crossfire with your name calling. I normally don't like people like you."

Quinn didn't look in Ashley's direction. She just held Noelle tighter and closed her eyes. It was then she realized she didn't like living a double life and she certainly hated herself for 'hating' others because they were 'below' her.

Something had to change and she knew that if she wanted to keep a friendship with Ashley, she'd have to make that change soon.

* * *

"She's a bitch." Spencer argued, wiping glue off her fingers and onto paper towel. "I don't get why you care so much."

Rachel shrugged and put down the bright pink marker she was using to make flyers with. "I guess I just want to believe that she still has that nice part in her."

The blonde didn't understand Rachel's obsession with trying to find the inner 'pregnant Quinn' and she decided she'd try and stop understanding. The brunette was very complex in many ways and once her mind was on something, there'd be no way of backing out. Rachel stuck to everything she put her mind too.

Changing the subject, the songstress held up another version of their 'LGBT' pamphlet. "I figured Kurt would want the final say in what we hand in to the school board meeting, but I like this one."

Spencer observed the simple rainbow coloured pamphlet and smiled. "Yeah, it does work."

"So hey, now that you've had a better look at the new girl, what do you think?" Rachel smirked. She was more than thrilled when Spencer had come out their sophomore year. It also gave Kurt something to do, guiding Spencer around under his wing.

Spencer blushed slightly. "She's... nice."

"Nice? Seriously, she rocks a smoking body and all you have is nice?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Nice is for those who can't think of anything better to use. Try again."

"She's hot." Spencer flushed and hid her face slightly. It was rather amusing to her best friend. "She does have a smoking body doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Rachel smirked, "if you're into that sort of thing."

"Oh, and if Finn didn't do it for ya, who will?" Spencer threw back.

Rachel remained quiet for a few seconds. "Noah was a decent kisser."

"Puck's scum." Spencer pointed out.

The two continued their banter for a while longer before Rachel checked her watch. "I got to go. My dads want a game night and who am I to disappoint?" She helped Spencer clean up a bit and then gathered her things. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"What are best friends for?" Spencer hugged Rachel and released her. "Thanks for eating dinner with me in here. You didn't have to stay."

"I love your dad's cooking." Rachel smiled. "I'll be here at 8am sharp."

"I'll be ready!" Spencer laughed and waved her friend off. When she turned around she noticed she had company. "Hey."

Ashley gave her a small wave and stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets. "She's sweet."

Nodding, Spencer made her way back to the couch and finished gathering up her art supplies. She realized Ashley wasn't budging and tilted her head slightly. "Can I help you with something?"

Ashley finally moved her legs and sat down next to the blonde on the couch. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

Gawking at the girl, Spencer laughed. "Why are you sorry?"

"It was a little intense, don't you think?"

"It's an everyday thing in this household and at school." Spencer replied calmly and sat back. "I'm sorry you and Rach had to witness it. I mean she does all the time but-"

"I get it." Ashley smiled softly. "I have a younger sister and for a while there I hated her too. She came into my life at the wrong time and I was so awful to her." The pained look on her face made Spencer frown sadly. "I don't get to see her very often anymore because she's living in Baltimore with her mom but we became close and I miss her."

"Quinn Fabray is just being Quinn Fabray." Spencer responded in a monotone before picking some lint off her shirt.

"Why is her last name different?" Ashley asked quietly, in case there were ears around listening.

"Her dad is a Fabray and a real scumbag. He was there for Quinn in the beginning, kind of like Puck is there for Noelle. Then he found another girlfriend that hated children and the story kind of gets depressing after that. Quinn idolizes him though; he's successful and sends her a birthday and Christmas card once a year. She frames them."

"Sounds like a winner." Ashley sarcastically threw out there and rolled her eyes. "Your parents are really nice, Mr. C said he'd tell me the secret ingredient to his spaghetti sauce."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Shut up! Did he really?"

"Yeah, I think I'm his new favourite." Ashley teased and licked her lips.

"Ha ha." Spencer mocked and bit her lip. "Hey, don't tell Quinn I told you anything about Mr. Fabray. She'll deny everything anyway and then kick my ass for spilling."

"I promise." Ashley crossed her heart and leaned forward to check out the pamphlets and brochures on the table. "What were you ladies up to?"

Spencer smiled and tucked golden hair behind her ear. "We're proposing they start an 'LGBT' club at Mckinley. It was Rachel's idea and I think it's a brilliant one."

"Is Rachel gay?" The brunette whispered.

Spencer chuckled and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I mean she's never said anything to me. She's had a thing for Quinn's boyfriend for the longest time but that faded last year. Rachel seems more focused on Glee and her academics."

"It's really sweet of her to want to start something like this then." Ashley said in awe.

"Well she supports me and that's why I love her." Spencer smiled and traced the rainbow pattern slightly.

Ashley's mouth opened then closed before she chewed her bottom lip. "You're gay?"

"If you must put a label on me, sure." She shrugged and quickly looked at the girl beside her. "T-that doesn't bother you does it?"

Ashley smiled widely and shook her head. "Actually that makes me happy."

Spencer stared at her for a few seconds before putting her head down to blush. She sensed it but since she never really had a real encounter with another lesbian before, she wasn't sure if her gaydar worked. Kurt said he could smell Spencer's sexuality from a mile away, especially during the football games he forced her to go to with him. While he was checking out the beefy players, she was checking out the skanky cheerleaders. She was only human.

"Does that bother you?" Ashley asked softly.

Spencer shook her head and blue eyes finally caught chocolate brown. "Does Quinn know?"

"No but who cares? She knows Santana and Brittany are doing it and she did tell me she had gay friends earlier." Ashley pointed out.

"But she didn't name those friends out loud." Spencer snorted and picked at her nails. "You know Ashley, I really appreciate you being nice to me and all but come tomorrow if you're going to be seen with Quinn, you can't be seen with us."

"Whatever." The brunette stood up and stretched. "I didn't move to a small town to have people dictate my life for me or tell me who I can or cannot hang out with. I'm a big girl and I make big girl decisions."

"That's not what I meant. I just think she'll see it as a betrayal. It's bad enough I'm her sister let alone a loser."

"I don't see a loser." Ashley responded quietly. "If Quinn can't handle it then I guess I know where my loyalty lies." She winked and glanced at the clock on the stereo. "And I should go because I have a lot of unpacking to do still."

"Oh," Spencer stood up quickly and followed Ashley to the door, "aren't you going to say bye to Quinn?"

"I did already. I told her I was leaving ten minutes ago." She smiled ran a hand through her hair. "Hey if you and Rachel need help with any of the club stuff, let me know. I'm definitely joining this thing."

Spencer laughed and nodded, her body leaning against the wall beside the door. "I think we can find something for you to do."

"Sweet." The brunette grinned and pulled her hoodie over her head, knowing it was still sprinkling outside. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Spencer couldn't help but feel a jolt of happiness course through her at the thought of it. "Have a good night."

"You too." Ashley replied sincerely, holding Spencer's gaze for a minute longer than necessary. "Night Spence."

--


	4. Unforgiving Apologies

**(1x3)**** Unforgiving Apologies**

Quinn woke up to Noelle crawling on her bed, smacking her hip with one of her toys. "Noelle, what are you doing here?" She whispered with a smile.

"She was crying for you." Spencer said quietly as she sat at her sister's desk, rubbing her eyes. "I figured you'd be up soon anyway so I delivered your own little alarm clock."

Sitting up, the blonde snuggled her daughter and smiled at Spencer. "The best alarm clock ever."

Spencer smiled lightly and got up to finish getting ready for school.

"Spencer?" Quinn inhaled and gave her sister an apologetic look. "About yesterday..."

"You're sorry." Spencer finished for her. "Just be sure to share those same words with Rachel." She gave Noelle a kiss on the cheek and left Quinn alone with her daughter.

Quinn sighed heavily and knew an apology wasn't going to cut it anymore. She loved being a Cheerio mostly for the status, but Finn had a point. Mr. Shuester was making Glee club just as popular, if not more, in its own way.

Was Coach Sylvester's opinion and her current reputation really worth losing the friends she had made during the last 6 months of her pregnancy?

* * *

***

* * *

McKinley High was coming to life as students pulled up in their vehicles or buses made their drop offs. "I can't wait until graduation." Puck mumbled as he stepped foot out of Ashley's Cayman S.

Locking her vehicle, she smirked. "I know, I can't wait to get back to LA and hit the beaches."

"Please take me with you." Puck laughed and threw his backpack over his shoulder. On the quad he noticed his team mates giving him the thumbs up. Sure, if Ashley Davies wasn't going to be in his family, he'd definitely try and get into her pants but even if he was a horny teenager, it would be too weird for him to even try tapping that since they were _technically_ family.

"Why do all jocks have to be pigs?" Ashley rolled her eyes as the other football players winked at her while they walked by them in the quad.

Puck smirked. "I'm not a pig."

"Right." The brunette laughed and shook her head. "Keep telling yourself that. I saw you yesterday with all the other girls. Mr. Casanova."

"What can I say? I'm a stud." The boy winked at her. "So speaking of pigs, there's this guy on the team, Karofsky. He's pretty chill and interested in you."

Ashley stopped walking and glared at Puck. "Did you seriously just ask me that? I thought the whole 'pig' name calling put a big no on any relationship with your jock friends."

"Come on Ashley, he's my boy. I swear he's not that bad." Puck reasoned and glanced over at the guy he was talking about.

"No." Ashley replied seriously and clutched her coffee tight in her hand. "Besides, he's not exactly my type."

"Well hey, I know some nerds." The guy followed her into the school.

"That's not what I meant." Ashley smiled. "But thanks for trying. I already have my eye on someone anyway. If I play my cards right, I think I'll have a pretty good shot."

"It's not Finn is it? Nothing is going to break him and Quinn up."

"Ew. No." The brunette approached her locker and opened it, stacking the books she'd need for class into her messenger bag. "Puck, stop trying to set me up or whatever the hell it is you're trying to do. I don't like Finn or any other guy for that matter."

"But you just said you had your eye on someone." Puck frowned before his eyes gazed over slightly. "Oh wow, dude, you have to tell me who."

"No, not when you're looking like that. Go away." She shoved him away and laughed as he stalked off towards his locker.

Ashley rolled her eyes at the cliché reaction of a teenage guy and lesbianism. Glancing around the halls, she decided maybe heading to class early wouldn't hurt her. Quinn was nowhere to be seen so she figured her and Finn hadn't arrived yet.

Messing around with her iPod, she started to make her way down the long hallway and hummed along to the song that was currently playing. As she rounded the corner, she was met with a scene she was warned about but never thought she'd really witness: Rachel Berry just received a full grape slushy in her face by a football player.

Something snapped inside the brunette and anger bubbled beneath the surface of her skin. She had noticed Spencer rushing to Rachel's side, not once glancing at the jock that performed the stupid action. "Hey!" She hollered and ignored her voice echoing in the smaller hallway.

The tall jock turned around and looked Ashley up and down, licking his lips with a cocky smirk. "Enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Oh yes, that was just what I wanted to see." Ashley sarcastically threw back at him. Her eyes just happened to glance at his football jacket where his name stood out proudly. "Karofsky. Puck's told me about you."

"Oh yeah, I knew my boy would come through for me." He stepped closer to her and pulled at the collar of his jacket smugly.

"Apologize." Ashley demanded and pointed towards Rachel and Spencer.

Snorting, Karofsky shook his head. "Sorry babe, I don't think that's going to happen."

The LA native moved closer to the jock and cocked her head to the side. "Say you're sorry." She practically seethed between her teeth.

Students gathered around as the bell had gone off in the background.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Ashley, thank you but it's okay. I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't be used to it Rachel." Ashley barked but not in a mean way towards her. "You think you're so hot because you get to walk around the school halls with a school jacket?" She stared up at the guy, whose smile had slightly disappeared. "Word has it that your team hasn't even won a game since your sophomore year. You don't even have the balls to ask a girl out yourself, instead you get your _boy_ to do it for you. You're a real winner." She clutched the coffee cup in her hand tighter. "Now, apologize to Rachel."

"And if I don't? You think I'm going to let some newbie bitch come in here and tell me what I can and cannot do?" He laughed, leaning towards her. "I don't think so. These losers asked for it. They're so pathetic on the social level they aren't even worth it."

Ashley laughed and raised an eyebrow. "You know, you sound a little bitter for someone who doesn't think they're worth it."

"You're asking for one as well the more you keep that pretty little mouth of yours flapping." He sneered.

"I dare you." Ashley squared her shoulders. "Now fucking apologize."

Before Karofsky could say another remark, he was hit with hot liquid on his face and his precious football jacket.

Some of the crowd gasped but most of the crowd laughed and cheered as the jock furiously wiped the coffee off his face. Spencer hid behind her hand with laughter and Rachel stood there shocked at the turn of events.

After screaming like a little girl, he stepped right up to Ashley and snarled. "What was that for?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't like something thrown in your face?" She innocently batted her eyelashes. "If I catch you or any of your friends throwing another slushie in her face, or any other face for the matter, the coffee will get hotter and hotter. And trust me, you don't want that to happen because I'm a girl who needs her coffee in the morning and you really don't wanna piss me off."

"You're crazy, you know that? Screw you. You just wait beach Barbie." The football player took off, shoving kids away so he could go change and get cleaned up.

Ashley turned around to face Rachel and gave her a small wave. "We should go clean you up."

"You really didn't have to do that." Rachel shook her head and for a moment Ashley thought she was upset but then a small smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you."

With her nose crinkling smile, Ashley nodded and picked up Rachel's wet school bag. Her eyes caught Spencer's and she bit her bottom lip.

Rachel noticed the interaction and quickly gathered her things. "I'm just going to go and grab my change of clothes, I'll be in the locker room."

Unnoticed by Rachel, Ashley and Spencer, a certain blonde cheerleader had watched the whole scene unfold with Karofsky. The moment she saw Rachel take off without Spencer and Ashley guiding her, she made a bold move and proceeded to walk in the direction of the locker room, disappearing from the other students that were starting to separate in the halls.

"That was nice of you." Spencer addressed Ashley while wiping off the few splashes of the cold beverage that hit her. The ends of her hair had bits of crushed ice in it but she didn't let it bother her too much. "I can only do so much until they attack me too."

"If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't dare drench you in that stuff." Ashley smiled softly but her voice sounded determined and serious. "I don't care if I get expelled, they'll have hell to pay."

Spencer couldn't help but blush and chuckled lightly. "So what, you plan on being my own personal bodyguard?"

"And Rachel's." The brunette nodded firmly and felt her heart race at the adorable smile the blonde was flashing her. "I can be useful."

"I don't doubt that Ashley." Spencer stood there with a silly grin graced upon her face. "Rachel will be grateful as well."

"Speaking of her, should we see how she's doing?"

"She's probably taking a shower right now anyway. We'll check on her in five minutes." Blue eyes happened to glance at the iPod sticking out the brunette's front pocket. "What do you listen too?"

"Oh," Ashley whipped out the electronic device and handed it to the other girl, "I have pretty much everything from old country to Broadway. My dad taught me to appreciate all music and its creative background."

Spencer scrolled through the songs and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you don't sing?" She pointed to 'Hold On' by Ashley Davies.

"Yeah, I know." Ashley looked away slightly before biting her lip. "I only have that in there because it was the last song my dad recorded and as a birthday gift, he let me record it with him."

"That was sweet of him." Spencer cooed and frowned when the girl in her company gave her a weak smile. "What's wrong?"

"He passed away last year." Ashley sighed and waved her hand in the air, not wanting to make a big deal of it. "It's just a reminder of that father/daughter bond we shared."

"Oh Ashley, I'm sorry." The blue eyed blonde placed her hand tenderly on shoulder. "If you ever need an ear or two, I'm here." She boldly squared her shoulders and gave her a heart melting smile.

The brunette's nose crinkled in her famous grin and nodded, thanking the blonde quietly.

* * *

***

* * *

Rachel found herself lost in thought. She wasn't sure what had compelled the new girl to stick up for her but she was more than grateful. She didn't believe that it would stop the slushies from hitting her every day but at least she knew someone, other than Spencer, cared enough to take a stand. Rachel wouldn't be surprised if Ashley walked into school the next morning only to be covered in the sticky slushies. She made a mental note to tell the girl to bring extra clothes, just in case.

After getting dressed into her change of clothes, she made her way to the large mirrors and took out her brush, combing her thick brown locks back before drying her hair with a towel. She vaguely heard the door open and figured it was only Spencer coming to check up on her like she did every other day.

"I don't really miss those in my face every day." The familiar voice said quietly behind the brunette.

Rachel caught Quinn's reflection in the mirror and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "It's a good thing you won't have to relive it then."

The cheerleader played with her ponytail and stepped closer to the songstress. "About last night, I'm sorry."

Spinning around, the brunette stared at her for a few seconds, trying to read if the blonde was lying or not. "What?"

"When Spence and I were arguing, I kind of pulled you into the middle of it. That wasn't fair to you or nice of me so," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

Rachel glanced around the room, looking for any signs of other Cheerios, thinking the apology speech was a joke, a sick joke she didn't find the humour in. "Look Quinn, I may be used to the daily name calling and slushie in the face but I really don't have the patience to figure out what game you're trying to play here."

Quinn frowned and placed a hand on her hip. "What game?"

"I don't know. The one you're about to play and make me look like a fool. I mean, aren't you tired of bringing the same person down every single day?" Rachel's voice wavered slightly but she held it together quite well. She brushed her damp hair over her shoulder and dared Quinn to tell her differently.

"I'm not playing a game. I'm trying to apologize." Quinn leaned against one of the sinks, her hand on the porcelain surface, keeping her steady.

Rachel frowned and had a whole thought process go through her mind. She wasn't sure if Quinn was being genuine or playing her for another one of her easy fools. Turning around to look at herself in the mirror, she found some sort of confidence in herself. A part of her wanted to accept the blonde's apology because she _yearned_ for that closeness she once had with Quinn. On the other hand she was scared her heart would be broken all over again once the cheerleader started treating her like crap.

Brown eyes caught the reflection of her hazel ones and she was smiling inside at the way Quinn was looking at her. But she held her head high and brought her lips together tightly before finally uttering a sentence. "I don't need it nor do I want it."

Quinn tossed her head back and laughed bitterly. "Really Berry? You want to play _that_ game?"

"I want you to go away." Rachel said without looking at the girl that time.

"No, not until you accept my apology."

Rachel spun around and frowned, glaring at the cheerleader. "Do you really think you're in the position to be asking for forgiveness? Do you realize who you're talking to right now? Quinn, I held your hand while you were in labour with Noelle. I held your hair back when you'd get sick early on in your pregnancy. I held you when no one else would and the first chance you get to dump me like I was nothing, you did. You never gave it a second thought. So excuse me if I don't feel very forgivable right now."

For once, Quinn didn't know how to respond to that. She felt her chest ache and rubbed her forehead. She really messed things up and it wasn't fair to Rachel. The brunette stuck by her through everything during her pregnancy without asking for anything in return. Rachel even, on some odd twisted level, understood why Quinn returned to her old bitchy self and had accepted her regardless. It didn't mean all the name calling would hurt less or not cut as deep as before.

"Can you go now?" Rachel whispered, her heart on the verge of breaking and tears on the verge of spilling.

The blonde could only nod, feeling a lump form in her throat as well as hot tears burning her eyes, threatening to spill.

Rachel inhaled sharply and willed all the sad feelings away, as much as she could anyway. Once the door closed, she couldn't help but let out a sob, even if it were a quiet one, because she knew she deserved at least that much.

* * *

***

* * *

"Toxic?" Spencer couldn't control her laughter as she walked down the hall at the end of the day, with two brunettes on each side of her. "I thought you hated Britany Spears?"

Ashley shrugged and snatched her iPod back, clutching to her chest. "You're not allowed to see this anymore if you're going to make fun."

Spencer zipped her lips and ran her finger over her heart.

"Promise?" Ashley asked in a cute voice.

"She promises." Rachel spoke up for the first time in a while. "She never does that gesture unless she means it."

Ashley smiled thankfully at Rachel and nodded, handing her iPod back to Spencer. "Good to know."

Spencer grinned and held the device in her hand while glancing at her best friend. She knew Rachel had a particularly bad morning because for once, the brunette didn't feel like talking about it and remained quiet all day – very unlike her. "Did you want to go through her collection of sorts? Broadway music even exists on this."

Rachel cracked a smile and shook her head. "Thanks, maybe later? I'm going to head to the choir room." She gave them a small wave and made her way down the hall.

"I'm guessing her mood is down because of a certain head cheerleader?" Ashley asked once Rachel was out of hearing range.

"Probably." Spencer shrugged. "Quinn wasn't anywhere to be found at lunch, where was she?"

Ashley sighed. "Her and Finn left I guess. I haven't seen either of them since before lunch."

Silence surrounded them as they stood in the hallway. School was out and most of the students had left, leaving paper trails and skid marks.

"Hey," Ashley smiled shyly and tightened her grip on her messenger bag, "so can I give you a ride home? I'll let you choose the music."

The blonde laughed softly and scratched behind her ear, glancing down towards the choir room. She didn't feel like ditching her best friend after promising she'd check out Glee club but the hot brunette was offering her a ride home – alone. Biting her lip, the better friend won and she shook her head apologetically. "Thank you but I have Glee."

"You're in Glee club?" Ashley raised an impressive eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "You sing?"

"Not as good as you, Rachel or Quinn but yeah, I can carry a tune." Spencer shrugged. "Between Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel, they're the lead female vocalists."

Stepping back, Ashley laughed. "Quinn's a member too?" She could hardly believe it.

"Yeah, this will be their third year." The blonde nodded. "I know, popular cheerleader singing with the low-grade losers of the school."

"From what I heard, Glee isn't that bad to be a part of. Puck told me he was a part of it but failed to mention about Quinn."

"Puck's only in it to add another activity to his list for the girls he's looking to score." Spencer rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. "I have an idea," she grinned, "why not join us? I'm just observing and I'm sure Mr. Shue wouldn't mind if you did the same."

Ashley grinned and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before nodding. "That sounds fun, I'm game."

* * *

***

* * *

"From the top!" Mr. Shuester raised his voice slightly, not liking the lack of enthusiasm on his first rehearsal of the school year. A glance toward Rachel, hoping for her help, was even rebuffed with a shrug of her shoulders. "If you all don't want to be here, you can leave. I'm not keeping you here against your will." He said, finally giving up.

"Sorry Mr. Shue, some of us just had a bad day." Quinn apologized, tucking herself into Finn's arm. She cast a glance towards Rachel, who quickly averted her eyes when hazel connected with brown.

"Well I did too," he said, a little softer that time. "I received a spit ball in my ear during one of my Spanish classes."

Puck ducked. "Yeah, sorry about that Mr. Shue." He received a slap from Quinn and shrugged. "I was aiming for Jacob."

"We'll behave." Rachel finally spoke up and smoothed out her skirt. "I'd like to start off by suggesting that we look at new material. Don't Stop Believing is a good crowd pleaser Mr. Shuester but maybe we should focus on something else this time?"

"We know it off by heart, it's less work to deal with." Santana spoke up.

"But we're beyond playing it safe!" The brunette shook her head. "We've done well so far but we need to step it up. Mr. Shue?"

The man nodded and pushed himself away from the piano. "Sorry guys, I've got to agree with Rachel on this one. I'll do some searching, unless you have something in mind?" He glanced at the songstress.

"A few ideas but let me go over them once more." Rachel beamed proudly at once again getting her own way.

The door swung open causing the rest of the room to look in that direction. Spencer was laughing at something Ashley had said but both stepped when they noticed all the attention was on them.

"Spencer, it's nice to see you could make it." Mr. Shuester smiled politely.

"You're late." Rachel raised an eyebrow and in the corner of her eye, she saw Quinn smirk.

"Sorry about that. I uh, I managed to grab one more potential member?" Spencer tugged Ashley forward and smiled apologetically.

"The more the merrier." The teacher nodded and pointed towards the empty seats. "Ashley Davies, right?"

"Correct." Ashley nodded and followed Spencer to the chairs.

"Well Rachel here was just talking about new material. You ladies have any preference? If you were to join, what would you like to sing?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I won't be doing any solos!" Spencer blurted out.

"Why?" Quinn spoke up, looking at her sister. "I hear you sing in the shower all the time; you could totally pull off a solo."

Gasping, Spencer shook her head. "I don't sing in the shower!"

"Yeah you do." Quinn chuckled. "What song is it you sing?"

"Quinn!" Spencer gave her a hard stare. "Please?"

"I want to know what you sing." Ashley managed to smile and bump her shoulder with the blonde's. "Come on, I sing in the shower all the time."

"_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo__, r__eminds me that there's room to grow, hey..._" Quinn sang softly and winked at her sister.

Rachel stared at the cheerleader from afar, her heart melting at the one line melody that flowed from her lips. The two shared different ranges in music but the brunette was very aware of how talented Quinn was.

Mr. Shuester, no matter how amused he was by the small banter, he decided to step in. "Okay well if you don't want a solo I'm not going to force you. You can probably help Rachel with her song choices."

"Drops of Jupiter?" Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear. "I'd love to hear you sing that song."

Spencer blushed and sunk lower into her seat, thankful that the rest of the group started their warm up techniques.

After Rachel sang a solo and the group worked on vocals and other song choices, Mr. Shuester decided to call it a day.

Quinn made her way to the brunette and bit her lip. "About this morning..."

"It's always 'about this' or 'about that'," Rachel spun around and grabbed her folder, clutching it to her chest. "I get it Quinn, you don't like me, you've made that perfectly clear. From now on, I'll just stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

"I don't want you out of my way." Quinn replied softly. "I mean it, I'm sorry."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Rachel asked, somewhat insecurely. "Just yesterday you were telling Ashley to stay away from me." Getting frustrated, the brunette held up her hands. "You know what? I don't want to know." With that, she pushed past the blonde cheerleader and fled out of the room.

Spencer frowned from across the room and gave Quinn a dirty look. "I've gotta go," she told Ashley but was stopped with a soft hand on her wrist.

"I was never one for doing things in the right timing but," she chuckled nervously, "would you like to go out with me... sometime?"

Licking her lips, the blonde gave her a shy smile. "I'd love too."

Releasing Spencer's wrist, Ashley couldn't help but give her a wide grin. "You just made my year Spencer Carlin. I'll call you?"

"I'll answer." Spencer replied and gave her a final wave before running to find her best friend.

Quinn scratched her forehead and let out a frustrated sigh. Ashley walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I tried to apologize." Quinn looked up, blinking before inhaling sharply. "The damage is so bad I don't think she'll ever listen."

"Quinn," Ashley said gently, "you tormented that poor girl. You can't expect her to be all happy because you're giving her one apology."

The blonde sighed heavily and grabbed her bag, digging out her car keys. "I just don't know what else to do."

"You like her." Ashley teased with a smiled and nodded her head. "Right?"

Raising an eyebrow, Quinn gave her the famous 'are you kidding me' look. "And what makes you think that? I have a boyfriend."

Ashley twisted her lips thoughtfully and cleared her throat. "You uh, you slept with Puck while dating Finn right?"

"I was drunk." She defended herself.

"Okay well, you were nice to Rachel while you were pregnant, right? Are you sure you weren't just hiding behind that excuse so you wouldn't have to face the fact that you like your 'nemesis'?" The brunette challenged the cheerleader with her own eyebrows raising on her forward and arms across her chest.

Quinn wanted to sneer. She wanted to say something mean back but she couldn't because she realized that was exactly how it all happened. "Can we just drop it?"

"Fine." Ashley shrugged and grabbed her by the elbow. "If you really want to get her attention, just be yourself Quinn. You're so different when you're not in school and I like that person, I'm sure she will too. Also," she scanned her eyes up and down the cheerleading uniform, "lose the uniform unless you're at a game or in practice. Stop hiding behind it." She winked and tugged her out of the room.

"Hey, thanks for what you did this morning." Quinn quietly murmured. "I can tell Rachel really appreciated it."

"Oh it was my pleasure. That Karofsky guy is a pig." Ashley scrunched up her face.

"Yeah, tell me about it." The blonde made a similar facial expression.

"Any plans with Finn?" They walked out of the school and soaked up the sun that was shining down on them.

"No, he's got practice again. Want to hang out?" Quinn smiled.

"Sure," Ashley nodded, "I need a friend's advice."

"For what?"

Smirking devilishly, the brunette bit her lip and couldn't contain her smile. "On where I should take your sister on a date."

"What?" Quinn blinked.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Healing the Cracks

**_A/N: _**_It took a little while for me to pump out this update and I hope you like where it's going!  
**Disclaimer: **Fox; Ryan Murphy; The-N; Tom Lynch owns the characters_

**Enjoy!**

**(1x4) Healing the Cracks**

The week for Spencer and Ashley went by faster than they expected. Their time at school was split between hanging out together for a while until they went their separate ways to hang out with other friends of different cliques. It wasn't as difficult as they'd thought it'd be seeing as the table that held all the cheerleaders were in awe of Ashley and envious of her previous LA life. They wouldn't dare rip on her for hanging out at the Glee lunch table and if Queen Quinn didn't bat an eyelash, neither would they.

Rachel had a successful week of avoiding the head cheerleader, not really understanding the girl's intention of being nice all of a sudden. A part of her wanted to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt seeing as she was her best friend's sister but she couldn't forgive that easily – not that time around. It was hard enough on her to take all the slushie facials before Quinn became pregnant but since she experienced the softer and kinder side to the blonde during those seven months before Noelle was born, it killed her to be back down on the scummy floor while the cheerleaders walked on her.

It was Friday and Glee rehearsal was over. Rachel left and told Spencer she'd meet her out by the car. She knew Ashley would be picking her best friend up later on that night for their first date so she demanded a little time with Spencer beforehand.

"Hey." Ashley stepped up beside Rachel at her locker and smiled softly at the brunette. "Your voice is amazing Rachel."

Ducking her head slightly, Rachel nodded her thanks and closed her locker after stuffing her book in her bag. "Thanks. I practice every day."

"Well it pays off." The other brunette leaned against one of the medal doors, clutching her iPod in her hand. Scratching behind her ear she decided that she'd try and help Quinn out a bit with the songstress but made sure not to lay it on too thick. "Quinn mentioned that you do MySpace videos every evening."

Rachel frowned before shaking her head. "Did she also mention all of the hateful remarks she'd leave?"

Knowing the talk wasn't going to be easy, Ashley kept her cool. "Yes, she did. She also said she feels bad and if she could it take all back, she would."

A flicker of hope spread across dark brown eyes but was quickly replaced with a scowl. "It's a little too late."

"Is it?" Ashley stepped in front of the girl with a look of determination across her face.

"You don't understand Ashley, I appreciate that you care enough to try and step into this but please don't. Quinn had her chance and she chose to save her reputation over a friendship with me." Rachel's voice lowered towards the end of her sentence with a hint of sadness.

"I do understand." Ashley sighed. "On some level at least. Back in LA I had a friend, Madison. We were so close and she was the head cheerleader, she actually convinced me to join her on the squad so I did." She smiled sadly at the memory and shrugged. "One day it all changed and I became the freak of the school. I couldn't walk anywhere with hearing whispers or getting dirty looks and it hurt." Her eyes sought out Rachel's while a lighter smile played on her lips. "I realized that this is just high school, in a year or two it'll be nothing but memories. We'll have a chance to move on and I'll have Madison to thank for making me a stronger person."

Swallowing, Rachel relaxed a bit and leaned against her locker, picking at her nails. "What happened?"

Biting her lip, the LA native shifted her iPod into her other hand and glanced down the hall. "She found me and my 'secret' girlfriend making out after one of the football games. I was torn down right in front of the whole school the next day. I cried a lot after that because the one person I thought would care for me the most was the first one to turn her back on me."

Rachel's heart dropped for the girl in front of her. "I'm sorry Ashley." She said sincerely.

"Unfortunately my story doesn't have a happy ending. Madison was cruel from that day and never stopped slandering me. It was hard but I let it go because I knew I'd never see her again after school ended." The girl shrugged and sighed a little. "I had found a best friend in her ex-boyfriend though so that was a bonus," she grinned.

"So what you're saying is I should just let everything go? What Quinn did, what she says, all of it?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "What happened to you sucked but I'm not you."

"You seem to be the type of girl who walks with her head held high, no matter what." Ashley countered and raised an eyebrow. "And no, that's not what I'm saying. Quinn is different than Madison, she's at least trying with you Rachel. I honestly think she means it when she apologizes. I wasn't here when all the baby drama went down but it looks as if she's trying to start somewhere with you. She misses that friendship."

Contemplating whether or not she should just walk away from the conversation, the songstress decided against it. Chewing on her bottom lip, she held her bag closer to her. "She says all of this?"

Ashley just nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "You can take this information and do what you want with it. I'm just saying this as a fresh set of eyes." Taking the soft look in Rachel's eyes as a good sign, she waved a little and walked away, feeling like she accomplished what she wanted to do.

Slowly making her way to the parking lot, Rachel had a full on conversation in her head about the situation. She knew if she let her walls down with Quinn, she'd be sucked in just as easily as was the first time. A nice Quinn was a hard Quinn to resist. Biting her lip, she slid into the driver's side and caught the gaze of her best friend sitting next to her. "What?"

"What took you so long?" Spencer asked, slightly worried. "Did Quinn smack you down again?" Her voice was laced with a vicious protectiveness that made the brunette's heart warm up.

"No," Rachel had to laugh at her friend's outburst, "actually your girlfriend held me up. She was just, well I don't know exactly what she was trying to do."

"Ashley's not my girlfriend." A slight blush crawled up Spencer's cheek as she looked out of the passenger window. "What did she have to say?"

"Telling me that she thinks Quinn's genuinely sorry." The brunette shrugged and turned her vehicle on.

"Yeah," Spencer breathed and twisted her lips thoughtfully, "I think she does mean it. Quinn's been nothing but nice to me this past week. I'm kind of just waiting for the other shoe to drop though."

"Exactly." Rachel shook her head. "What if this is just a game to her?"

Spencer remained silent for a few moments before shaking her head. "I don't think Ashley would convince you otherwise if it was just a game."

Nodding, Rachel fell back into her thoughts, leaving the rest of the ride back to Spencer's quiet.

Once inside, Rachel and Spencer were hit the smell of food and banging around in the kitchen. "Mom? Dad?" The blonde called out before approaching the room.

"Oh hey girls." Arthur smiled warmly while wiping his hands on his 'Kiss the Chef' apron. "How was school?"

"Boring." Spencer groaned and took a seat at the table, watching her dad pace around the room. "What are you doing?"

"Well," he shot her a grin, "I'm cooking your mom her favourite meal. Since you and Quinn will be out tonight I thought I'd so something sweet."

"That's very sweet Arthur." Rachel couldn't help but coo at the sweet man. "I bet she'll love that."

"She better, I'm using all my good recipes." He winked.

"What about Noelle? Puck had her last week." Spencer frowned in concern.

"Finn and Quinn have her." Arthur answered and started to dice some tomatoes. "Quinn told me you have a date tonight." His grey eyes twinkled at his daughter.

Spencer and Rachel exchanged glances and raised eyebrows.

"She did?" The blonde asked, almost in disbelief.

Nodding his head, Arthur continued his work around the kitchen. "She seemed happy for you and I even got her to tell me who the lucky girl was." He popped a piece of tomato in his mouth. "I already like her and your mother seems to be thrilled with Ashley becoming such a regular here after school between you and Quinn."

Blushing, Spencer ducked her head and bit her lip. "I think she's really sweet."

Rachel grinned and nudged her best friend. "And smoking hot, right?"

"Okay," the blonde shot up and grabbed the brunette by the arm, "I'll see you later dad, I hope you have a great night with mom." She ignored the deep chuckle from her dad and led Rachel up the stairs. "Why? Why'd you say that in front of my dad?" She hissed when her bedroom door closed. "You know when I start blushing my whole face goes deep red and my ears burn." A pout formed on her lips.

"Exactly why I did it." Rachel laughed and fell back on Spencer's bed. "I love your family."

"Minus one." Spencer corrected and nudged her head towards the adjoining bathroom her and Quinn shared.

"So," the songstress ignored that last comment and turned on her stomach, "what are you wearing on your date?"

"Jeans." Spencer shrugged. "Ashley said to dress in whatever I feel comfortable in. She made a comment about not pulling out the big guns until our third date."

Rachel teased her with wiggling her eyebrows up and down before giggling. "I'm happy for you Spence. I like Ashley and I can tell she has it bad for you."

"Really?" Curiosity got the best of her as she sat on the bed wide-eyed, looking at her best friend. "How can you tell?"

"The constant staring she does when she's sitting with Quinn and her wannabes." Rachel replied as if it the answer should've been obvious.

"Huh," the blonde bit her lip then narrowed her eyes slightly at the brunette, "and would you be noticing _her_ while Ashley's staring at me?"

"What?" The songstress cleared her throat and frowned, cursing herself mentally.

"Quinn." Spencer deadpanned. "You're so angry at her, unwilling to talk but you're practically longing for her at a distance."

"Not for her!" Rachel snapped. "She just has me really confused and although I don't want to be focusing all my time wondering about her intentions, I do. I could be using up this time thinking about the best possible song selections, choreography, costumes..."

"Then talk to her." The blonde shrugged. "I don't like how she's treated you. I'm her sister so I've learned to deal with it but you're my best friend. However, if it's bothering you that much to know what's going on with her and her sudden interest in you, just let her talk. What's the worst that can happen?"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The fact that the head cheerleader had her wrapped around her finger once already was a factor. Quinn had a way of making Rachel feel like she was the only person worth looking at when she was pregnant. After all that went away, Quinn had a way of making Rachel feel like the most useless human to mankind.

She couldn't take that second heartache and survive afterwards.

Rachel didn't want to tell Spencer that though. She just shrugged and continued sitting there while the other girl got ready for her date.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Ashley commented when Spencer opened the front door. She held out a single rose and smiled. "I know it's cliché and all but I couldn't resist."

Spencer blushed a little and took the rose. The soft pedals tickled her nose as she inhaled lightly. "Thank you," she said softly and noticed Ashley was wearing a black tight fitted sweater with tight jeans and a studded belt. It was so casual yet on Ashley it made her look absolutely stunning. "You're the one that looks beautiful. I," she ran her hands over her own light blue sweater and jeans, "just look so plain."

"You've never looked plain." Ashley replied honestly and gave her a heart melting smile.

"Ladies." Arthur and Paula wandered up to the door together and smiled at their daughter and date. "I hope you two have a great time."

"We will Mr. C." Ashley answered and hooked her arm around the blonde's. "I'll have her home ten minutes before curfew."

Paula looked more than thrilled at the statement and placed a hand over her heart. "Just no later than midnight."

Spencer's eyes widened at the hour leap in her curfew and hugged her parents, whispering a 'thank you'. "You two enjoy the rest of your quiet evening before Quinn and Elle get home."

"We will." Arthur grinned and gently took the rose from Spencer's fingers. "I'll put this in water for you." He winked, turned around and left the room.

"Drive safe." Paula warned as the two teenagers exited the house. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"Wow honey," Arthur came back into the room and scooped her up in a hug, "I'm proud of you."

It had been the first date Spencer's gone out on since she came out to them right before Quinn's pregnancy debacle. Paula Carlin hadn't taken it so well and tried to convince her youngest daughter otherwise but it was no use, Spencer was out and ready to stay that way. She was forced to deal with it and when Quinn came to her crying one night about being pregnant, she immediately felt relief that Spencer wouldn't be coming home confessing the same thing.

"We like Ashley." Paula nodded firmly. "She's been great with Quinn and I can see the changes that girl has made in both of our daughters. Plus she really looks like she worships the ground Spencer walks on. I can't deny them that kind of happiness."

"Like I said," her husband kissed her temple, "I'm proud of you. Now come on, we have two hours left before we're expecting Quinn and Noelle home."

Giggling, Paula and Arthur made their way into the living room for their own little 'date night'.

--

Ashley held the restaurant door open for the blonde and was grinning when Spencer kissed her cheek as a 'thank you'. She gave the hostess her last name and they were immediately ushered to a far booth in the back.

"I hope Olive Garden is okay. Quinn said you love this place and it's quiet enough to talk. Plus it does have that 'first date' vibe." The brunette stood at the table until Spencer slid in the booth and then took her seat right beside her.

Spencer's heart sped up at the fact that Ashley decided to share her side of the booth. She would be the first to admit that although there had been a couple of girls she ended up in bed with a year ago, Ashley was her first date. She didn't know what to expect but so far the brunette was making her smile non-stop and the date had just begun.

"If me sitting here bothers you-" Ashley began but was cut off by the vigorous head shake the blonde was giving her. "Okay good, I like being near you." She half whispered, giving an uncharacterised shy smile.

It was Spencer who made the first move by lacing her fingers with the girl's beside her. "Likewise."

They shared a quiet moment before their waitress approached the table. "Welcome to Olive Garden, my name is Kira and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I interest you in a drink to start?" Her eye movement to their linked fingers didn't go by unnoticed.

"I'll have a water and sweet tea please," Ashley answered first, looking the tall blonde waitress square in the eyes.

"Me too." Spencer smiled and happily took the menu from Kira's out stretched hand. "Thank you."

Kira gave them a friendly enough smile and walked away to get their drinks.

"How homophobic is this place?" Ashley asked, intrigued by a few stares they were receiving from other staff members.

"Olive Garden? No clue." Spencer smirked and was pinched in the side by the brunette. She yelped and laughed, licking her lips. "Lima has its moments. I guess they're just not used to seeing it rather than hearing about it."

"You've never been out on a date?" Ashley raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to side to look at the girl. "Hard to believe Spencer, you're gorgeous. I'll be showing you off on my arm every single chance I get."

Blushing for the hundredth time that day, Spencer just shrugged. "No one's ever been interested in me like that. Unless you count Puck but he just wanted in my pants. He wants in every girls' pants."

"I believe the Puck part." The brunette laughed and brought their linked hands up to the table, her thumb strong the back of Spencer's hand. "However I find it hard to believe that you don't have any admirers that are dying to ask you out. Now they are probably kicking themselves because some hot newbie rolls into town and steals you away from them."

"Oh really?" Spencer teased with a sparkle in her eye. "I'm yours?"

Ashley just grinned and squeezed Spencer's hand, keeping their hand holding on the table while Kira made her way back with their drinks.

"You're Quinn's little sister right?" The waitress asked, a small smile gracing her face.

"I am." Spencer nodded, not really fazed by the question because she was used to it.

Kira nodded, "You two just missed them. Such a sweet little family her and Finn Hudson have." Her voice sounded almost preachy.

"If you take our order maybe we can finish our first date and start working on the family part right after that." Ashley smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Kira's eyes widened but quickly shut her mouth. She nodded and took the girls' orders before making a quick exit.

Spencer chuckled and took a sip of her water. "How about we get past that third date and then see where it takes us." She teased.

Ashley laughed and nodded. "Deal."

* * *

"Come on Quinn, it's Friday night and Noelle's sleeping." Finn whispered, attempting to 'snuggle' up with his girlfriend on the couch in the Carlin home.

"And my parents are upstairs Finn, I'm not comfortable doing this right now." Quinn huffed and tucked hair behind her ears. "I think you should go."

The tall boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he stood up when his girlfriend handed him his coat. "The cupcakes you're baking aren't even done." A poor excuse he knew, but he also knew once Quinn made up her mind about him leaving, there was no changing her mind. It wasn't like she was willing to do anything other than make-out and at that moment she wasn't even willing to do that.

"I swear you can eat out a whole kitchen and still be hungry." Quinn laughed and placed a delicate hand on her boyfriend's chest. "I'll save a couple for you when you come over tomorrow, okay?"

Finn sighed but nodded and pulled his coat on. "What time did you want to come get you and Noelle?" They were planning on taking the little girl to the park if the weather was good.

"I'll call you." Quinn smiled and opened the front door. She got up on her tip toes and kissed him goodnight sweetly before watching Finn walk down the pathway.

Sighing as she leaned against the closed door, she wondered if her plan she was cooking up would be worth it. Making her way into the kitchen, she checked on her cupcakes and smiled when she found them to be almost ready.

There was only one thing left to do and though she'd asked for her parents to watch Noelle plenty of times, she seemed nervous for some reason. As she made her way up the stairs, she heard soft music coming from Arthur's office. Silently thanking that the door was open, she appeared in the doorway. "Hi Dad." She bit her lip.

Arthur looked up from his paperwork and immediately smiled when he noticed the blonde standing there. It had taken years for Quinn to start calling him dad and every so often she'll still call him Arthur. Most of the time she called him 'dad' when she wanted something but the tone in her voice that time sounded sincere. "Hey Quinn," he waved her in and she moved forward, picking at the edge of his desk, "how'd your evening go?"

"Good." Quinn smiled and nodded. "How was yours?"

"Quiet." Arthur grinned and put down his pen. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, no." She shook her head quickly. "I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on Noelle for a bit? I know she's sleeping but there's something I need to do."

Arthur didn't take offense to it. He actually loved his granddaughter more than his own life. "You and Finn going out for alone time?"

Quinn smiled softly. "No. I," she took a deep breath, "I just have someone to see and apologize to."

Nodding his head as if he knew, Arthur looked at her warmly. "Take your time. Noelle's in good hands."

"Thanks." Quinn replied gratefully and walked around the desk, giving Arthur a hug. "I won't be too long."

After the cupcakes were packed neatly in a container, Quinn grabbed her coat and car keys, making a quick exit from the house. It didn't take her long to be parked out in front the Berry household. For a brief second she thought about making a u-turn and head back home but she saw the curtain move from the living room window and she knew she couldn't back out.

Clutching the container to her chest, she made her way up the perfect stone pathway and rang the door bell without hesitation. Upon the door opening, a tall dark man smiled at her. "Quinn Fabray, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Good evening Mr. Berry." Quinn nodded her head politely.

"Please, call me Paul, you know better than that." He opened the door and ushered her inside. She was immediately enveloped in the warmth of a household that was more comfortable than her own. "Rachel's in the living room. You just missed an awesome game of Monopoly."

Quinn smiled sincerely and stepped deeper into the hallway after taking off her shoes. She had been in Rachel's house before. Spencer and her would go over and watch movies during her pregnancy. Looking back at those moments, she realized that one of the only times she felt a part of something that wasn't forced upon her.

"Bear, honey?" Paul placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders as they reached the living room. Hazel eyes captured brown immediately. "You have a visitor."

Rachel's eyes lit up briefly but quickly pushed it away. Tucking her hair behind her shoulder, she cleared her throat. "Quinn, what are you doing here?"

Nervously shifting from foot to foot, something she only really does at home when no one else is around, Quinn held out the container of cupcakes and smiled. "I baked them."

Rachel frowned and stepped closer.

"We'll just leave you two alone." Simon finished putting the game away and grabbed his husband's hand, disappearing into another room.

"What are they?" Rachel asked curiously and resisted the urge to grab the container from the blonde's hands.

"A form of an apology, 'I'm Sorry' cupcakes." Quinn answered quietly, holding her breath slightly. "I know you don't want to hear it but you have to know that I mean it."

"You- you baked those for me?" The brunette finally took the cupcakes and opened the lid. "Why?"

"I told you." Quinn smiled a little, relieved that the songstress hadn't kicked her out yet.

"Why Quinn? Why now? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Rachel's voice cracked slightly but she clutched at the object in her hand.

"I was stupid, I was a bitch and I _know_ I don't deserve your forgiveness but you have to know the truth." The plea in her voice caused Rachel to look almost sympathetic. "I don't hate you."

Upon hearing quiet chatter in the next room, the brunette cleared her throat and grabbed Quinn's wrist. "Can we take this upstairs? I don't want an audience."

Quinn may have been a brief guest in the Berry household a few times but she never made it as far as Rachel's bedroom. She was expecting a gold star on the white door but it was blank, except for a few _Little Mermaid_ stickers that were low enough on the door to show that childhood Rachel stuck them on there when she was younger.

Closing the door behind her, Rachel let out a heavy sigh and made her way towards her bed, sitting on the edge of it.

Quinn took a moment to take in the room of the girl she tormented for so long. The light yellow walls gave it a warm feeling with an assortment of colours to bring out the rest of the room. If she had to be honest, she did think the room would've been pink or a purple of some sort but the brunette managed to surprise her once again. "I definitely love your room." She confessed and leaned against one of the barest walls that weren't covered in picture frames of baby animals to musical instruments.

"Thanks." Rachel whispered quietly and chewed on her bottom lip. "I bet you were thinking there'd be posters of Barbra Streisand right?"

Quinn couldn't help but smirk and shrug. "I think I'd still love your room."

Letting a soft laugh escape her lips, the brunette ran her fingers over the orange duvet, hanging her head slightly.

"You should try one." The blonde pointed to the cupcakes placed beside Rachel on the bed.

"Are they poisoned?" A dark eyebrow was raised, lifting the lid up and inhaling the sweet smell of freshly baked dessert.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "No, I promise."

Rachel licked her lips and took a bite into the sweet white cupcake, her eyes closing at the melting sweet taste in her mouth. She savoured, what was probably one of the best cupcakes she ever experienced. "Wow," she wiped her mouth gently and glanced up at the blonde, "it pays to live with Mr. Carlin."

Quinn laughed and nodded, "yeah, it really does."

Clearing her throat and gently pushing the tempting dessert away, Rachel tapped her fingers on her knees. "I don't know what to say to all of this, but thank you."

"You deserve a lot more from me." Quinn shrugged and played with the zipper of her coat. "I know you're thinking that my change of heart came out of nowhere and though that may be true for the most part, the sincerity of it all is real though."

Rachel nodded. "What do you get out of this?" She asked, taking another bite from her second cupcake.

"Maybe somewhere down the road I'll get a friend back?" Quinn's voice held a lot of vulnerability in it that it made Rachel want to jump up and hug her, telling her that she believed her.

After wiping the crumbs off her lap and bed, Rachel stood up and chewed on the bottom of her lip briefly before smiling a little. "I do believe you Quinn. I think you are being sincere and I want to accept that..."

"But?" Quinn asked softly.

"But come Monday at school you're going to be the head cheerleader sitting at the head cafeteria table and laughing at students like myself. We'll never be friends _in _school because it goes against every single social rule in Sue Sylvester's handbook." Rachel stressed her point and shook her head. "When you were pregnant it was different, wasn't it? You were already a social reject and your only friends were the ones from Glee Club, you had nothing to lose."

"I did," the blonde frowned, "I have everything to lose still. I've made mistakes and there are things I've said and done that can never be taken back but I'm going to fix it Rachel, I will." Quinn's expression was full of determination.

"Just do whatever you have to do to make yourself happy." The brunette shook her head a bit.

Quinn glanced around the room once more and hummed slightly before giving Rachel a smile. "Noelle and I have a date at the park tomorrow afternoon, why don't you join us? Spencer can tag along but something tells me she'll be busy with Ashley all weekend."

"You want me to go out with you tomorrow afternoon?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "In public?"

"Me _and_ Noelle. I know she loves having you around, I see the way she stares at you when you're doing little musical puppet shows for her." Quinn smirked when the other girl blushed slightly. "Come on, it'll be fun. It's supposed to be nice out."

"O-okay." Rachel nodded and smiled a little. "Just as long as you promise that no one will know about it."

"What? Why?" Quinn frowned in confusion.

"Trust me, it'll save us both grief at school." Rachel shrugged.

Quinn just grinned and stepped forward, holding out her hand. She watched as the brunette stared at it curiously for a few seconds before taking it. "A fresh start?"

"You know, you can't just bake me cupcakes, walk into my room with your beautiful charm and expect me to just..." Rachel sighed, it was no use. The hazel eyes that were staring at her completely captured her and she was a goner; again. "A fresh start." She squeezed the soft hand that was in her own and smiled when Quinn squeezed it back.

"I should get going but thank you for taking the time out to hear what I had to say and for accepting the goodies." The head cheerleader moved towards the bedroom door and opened it. "Noelle and I will pick you up around 2pm, is that okay?"

"I'll be ready." Rachel nodded and followed the other girl down the stairs and to the front door.

"Have a good night." Quinn said softly and squeezed Rachel's hand once again.

Rachel waited until the vehicle was out of sight before closing the front door. She leaned against it and sighed, not even hiding the smile that graced her face.

"I'm guessing that ended well?" Paul poked his head into the hallway with a soft knowing smile.

"I'd like to think so." Rachel skipped towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to shower and work on my video."

Paul nodded and grinned as he watched his daughter bounce up the stairs happily.

"I give it a week before her and Quinn are requesting sleepovers." Simon snickered behind his dishcloth.

* * *

Spencer leaned back against Ashley's Cayman S, her head tilted up towards the clear starry sky. "Have you ever made a wish on a shooting star?" She asked Ashley, who was standing right beside her with their fingers laced together.

"A couple of times." Ashley nodded and turned to look at the perfect profile of the blonde. "Only one came true though." She leaned forward and kissed Spencer's cheek.

"You wished for me?" Spencer's head swung around to look at her date, eyes wide before breaking out in a teasing smile.

"No," Ashley giggled a little, "I did wish for a perfect date though." She brought Spencer's hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it softly.

Spencer blushed and tilted her head up towards the sky again. "I didn't wish for you either," she said casually and laughed when Ashley poked her in the side.

"I did wish for a gorgeous Goddess to come into my life and rock my world thoroughly." Ashley raised an eyebrow and moved herself in front of the blonde, trapping the body against the car. "Maybe you'll make that wish come true."

The blonde licked her lips as her heart sped up a bit. "Are you trying to get into my pants?"

"Well not right now." Ashley snickered but didn't bother to move. "And I didn't mean rock my world in a sexual sense but I can understand where you'd get that."

"Huh." Spencer nodded her head with a sultry smirk and pushed her hips out slightly so that they pressed against Ashley's. "Play your cards right Davies and we'll see just how thoroughly your world will be rocked."

Brown eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Mhmm." Spencer grinned and played with the studded black belt on her date. "But that's like, way down the road."

"You mean after we get married?" The brunette leaned forward and rested her forehead against the blonde's. "Something tells me I can wait that long."

"I'm sure we'll be calling the U-haul truck by next week."

"Do I at least get a kiss first?" Ashley boldly asked, her nose whispering across a cool cheek.

Sliding her fingers up Ashley's arms, around her shoulders and through thick brown curls, Spencer's lips found the other girl's in a slow, light first kiss.

She breathed softly when they pulled back and noticed Ashley lick her lips with her eyes closed before opening them. Before Spencer could say anything, she felt Ashley's body pressed tightly against her own as lips collided gently over and over again.

It was by far the best date Ashley had ever experienced and a first that Spencer will never forget.

--


End file.
